wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Brine
Brine is a SeaWing princess who is Queen Coral and King Urchin's (non-canon) daughter. Appearance Brine is a lithe SeaWing dragonet with lapis-colored scales and grey underscales. She is quite beautiful, with a slender, sleek snout and her bioluminescent scales shine shades of turquoise. She has glass-green eyes and small, sharp white teeth and average-sized wings, with cornflower-blue membranes. She has a slight tear on the webbing along her spine where she ripped it on some sharp rocks during an accident when she was very young. She wears a single strand of bluish pearls around her neck, which partially conceals her scar. But she is not perfect. She may be beautiful, but she's not flawless. Her scales. They're affected by a dreadful condition known as waterscales - this means that they are made up of entirely water, and if she stays under sunlight for too long she will either get a nasty burn or even worse, evaporate. Her scales, below a thin glasslike material that acts as a very weak shield are water. This was also why her webbing tore so easily - waterscales are generally very fragile, and if she wasn't hatched with this conditions, she may not have received that injury at all. The only reason her accessory stays on her scales and doesn't break the water barrier is because of that thin coating, which can support it. Personality Brine is a quiet, introverted dragonet who, unlike many of her siblings, doesn't use her royal heritage to boast and magnetise others to increase their popularity. She is a dragon who likes to 'blend in with the scene' rather than 'dominate the foreground.' She gets along fairly well with her brothers and half-siblings, though she and her half-brothers and sisters tend to feel awkward around each other since taking in the fact that Coral unexpectedly chose to move on from King Gill and remarry out of the blue was unprecedented. Some even harbor a dislike for Brine, claiming that her father was nothing more than a mere messenger under Queen Coral who fooled her into loving him; this is untrue - Coral fell for Urchin by herself, and eventually, when the two became close, married him, though some of Brine's half-brothers, think that it is a lie. However, when someone insults her, she can retaliate with sudden ferocity. Because of her waterscales, she hardly ever ventures to the surface. Whenever she can, she will find a shady area where she can cower away from sunlight. When she was a young dragonet, she would timidly hide away in the darkest depths of the Deep Palace where not an inch of sunlight could penetrate her scales. Now her confidence has mostly built up, but she is still very cautious around sunny spots. History She was born to Queen Coral and Urchin, after the SeaWing Queen fell for her messenger. Her parents instantly realised there was something wrong with her when they noticed her egg was strangely soft, almost like liquid water. When she hatched, she looked perfect and pristine, just like a normal SeaWing, but Coral noticed there was something amiss when she disagreed to leave the Ocean Palace for an expedition, when she was around two years old. When a beam of sunlight struck her scales, she let out a cry of pain and her family members, alarmed, noticed there was a trail of water from where the beam of light shone on her scales. The tribe healers diagnosed her with the Waterscales condition, a rare condition when the scales of a SeaWing are consisted of liquid water. If she stays out in the sun for too long, she would evaporate entirely, and meet an unfortunate end. Therefore, the poor dragonet could rarely ever go outside; she spent most of her life somewhat imprisoned, living in the Ocean Palace and sometimes visiting the Deep Palace, though she was never able to explore the Bay of A Thousand Scales, unlike her siblings, who could travel as freely as they willed. Relationships Andean Brine considers her mother's Justice representative of her council a very interesting SeaWing indeed, though they have not spoken much. Brine would love to know this dragon more and would like to grow close to her, since she feels that she can be a good friend once they are familiar with each other. Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (LeafTheRainWingHealer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)